Claire's secret
by keri.charlottelouisebarrett
Summary: When Claire has a life or death secret will she tell everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**claire -**

I woke up in his arms smiling , he was so perfect I still didn't see what he saw in me but I was glad he choose me. I yawned moving his arm slowly to get out but he pulled me back in "morning beautiful" I smirked kissing him softly as he kissed me back. We lay in bed for what seemed hours when I finally got up , getting dressed and walking to the kitchen to see Michael I smiled but he looked me dead in the eye " I think we need to talk don't you?"

I frowned but sat on the floor crossing my arms "fine" I said sounding like a moody kid.

He sat next to me pulling me into a cuddle " you need to tell Shane Claire" he said handing me the doctors papers. I knew I had to but... I was scared... I didn't want to...

I sighed and simply replied with a nod.

"He loves you, he will stick by you through it all... Do you want me to tell eve?"

"No" I told him " I'll tell her myself "

I got up from the floor and so did Michael , he gave me a kiss on the head and whispered in my ear "stay strong" with which eve came through the door looked at us and ran upstairs crying.

"Oh no" Michael said going for the kitchen door but I ran to it first

" I'll talk to her.. Um.. I think it's time for me to tell her"

He nodded as I walked upstairs knocking on Eve's door

"OPEN THE DOOR EVE!" I shouted , over and over till she got up opened the door slightly tears running down her face

"go away Claire! How could you?"

"Eve it's not what it looked like!"

She slammed the door in my face shouting "NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

I sighed but shouted loud enough for everyone in the street to hear " I HAVE CANCER!"

I fell to the floor wrapping my arms around my legs crying.. To see both Shane and eve by my side.

Eve pulled me into a hug crying loudly "oh god no.. No ... Claire ... Not you"

I nodded looking at Shane who was shaking but didn't say a word

"Shane? Please talk to me?"

He grabbed me pulling me on his knee holding me close While he started crying.

"Guessing you told them?" Michael said from the other end of the hall who was quickly joined by a crying eve who he hugged softly whispering in her ear.

"Yep" I said popping the p. I looked at them all.. So strong.. But right now? They looked so weak.. So small... All crying...

"I think we should have a family meeting , everyone sort yourself out then we can talk" everyone nodded , eve and Michael heading to their room as I got up hoping Shane would follow me.. He didn't .. I sighed

"Shane come on baby" I got hold of his hand and he pulled himself up looking into my eyes " Claire?"

" hmm?"

"I love you.. And I'll be with you ever step of the way.. I'm just scared."

I nodded wiping the tears forming in his eyes away kissing his nose softly

" we will be scared together"I said as we walked into the bedroom getting ready for the family meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire-**

We all sat around the table , not saying a word. Eve sobbing into her arms , Michael holding her close and Shane? Well.. I couldn't read him.

"Guys.. I know it's scary.. Trust me I know.. But I need you guys to stay strong and be with me while I get better?"

Michael nodded grabbing my hand from across the table " we will always be with you , right eve?"

She looked up , wiping her eyes nodding "ofcourse Claire bear"

Everyone turned around to shane who looked like a ghost , so pale he looked ill

"Shane baby you ok?" I wrapped my arms around him , he didn't move..

He was freezing and looked like he was about to burst into tears.. After a while he hugged me back kissing my cheek.

"When did you find out?" He said no louder than a whisper.

" 2 weeks ago" me and Michael said together in which Shane shot Michael a evil look "you knew! You knew and didn't tell me!?"

I grabbed Shane's arm "Shane I told him I wanted to tell you... When I was ready"

He didn't look away from Michael until he got up walking upstairs banging his bedroom door beside him , putting his music on full.

I sat tears running down my face eve coming to sit next to me hugging me tightly "just give him time.. He's upset .."

I nodded "so am I.."

"We know Claire" Michael chipped in.

**Shane -**

I sat on my bed with my music on full blast so I couldn't hear anyone.

Claire.. Had cancer... Why Claire? She was so nice to everyone , sweet , funny, beautiful... Claire.. I wiped my eyes as Michael came into my room

"You could knock!"

"I did" he shouted turning my music off "but you couldn't hear me"

He closed the door beside him sitting on the chair near the window

"Shane , Claire's worried that you won't be there , that you'll leave"

I jumped up "Course I won't! I love her!"

Michael looked shocked but nodded "I told her that , but you left and didn't say a word.. I know you're upset with me as she told me first but she had no choose"

I looked at him puzzled " why didn't she?"

He sighed "I was at the hopstail picking up blood , when I saw her talk to the doctor as he handed her a piece of paper" he frowned "she looked really upset , so I walked over to her asking what's wrong , she was shocked , said it was nothing but after 10 minutes of asking she finally gave in and told me... I said I had to tell you , but she wanted to in her own time."

I nodded "I better go see if Claire's ok"

He nodded walking to the door turning around " I'm always here if you need a talk" he winked walking out of the room.


End file.
